Excuse
by Corporal Levi
Summary: Len never said no to Rin. That was his excuse for the situation he was facing right now. Kaito/Len.


**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Unbeta'd, OOC I guess.**

**Author's Notes: 'Kay, so after months of being obsessed with Vocaloid and LenKa, I finally decided to write something. This was just a random idea while watching a horror movie (weird, I know), and its plot is very simple and boring XD Hope you still like it, though.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Vocaloid.**

**

* * *

**Len Kagamine NEVER said no to his twin sister. Never. So when Rin put that face that meant she wanted to get something from him, he knew that he would not be able to refuse whatever she was going ask for… It didn't matter what that was. Oh, boy! He didn't even want to think about what that would be!

"Len~" Argh, and that angelic voice...

He resisted a bit, yes. He did everything he could, but in the end he ended up accepting the cruel fate awaiting him thanks to his lovely sister. But, even if Rin asked him to jump off a cliff, Len never said no to her.

It's true that this is way much worse than jumping off a cliff, but…well…Len never denied anything to his sister.

That was his excuse.

* * *

Kaito always though Meiko was somewhat crazy.

No, scratch that. He didn't think so; she _was_ completely mad!

Meiko was insane. She was bossy and stubborn. When something gets stuck in her head it's impossible to get it out. It didn't matter how much he asked (or begged, in the majority of the times).

But hey, Meiko was like that and she was the closest person to him, almost like a sister, and he had to love her the way she is…right?

"Bakaito, you need a girlfriend."

What a nice way to start a conversation in breakfast. Kaito felt his insides tightening…because of the surprise, of course! Not because he was thinking of a little banana-lover boy in this moment because…he was eating a banana ice-cream, yeah!

Alright, that was his excuse, now back to reality…

"Uh, what?"

Meiko rolled her eyes as she took a sip of sake. "What I said. You need to get a girlfriend. And soon, that is."

After some minutes of silence, the brunette adopted a very serious expression and leaned on the table with her elbows on it.

"What about I arrange a date for you?"

The seriousness was suddenly replaced by one of those smiles Kaito knew were always accompanied by dubious intentions (not to say they were simply evil), and a pair of bright chestnut eyes closed heavily as if she were an angel (completely discarding the half-empty bottle of sake in her hand).

Why is Meiko bothering to ask him anyway? Kaito knew that whatever his answer was, she would force him to go. Though he had to admit that he was curious.

"With who?"

"That's a surprise~" Then she drank the rest of the alcohol.

The last thing he needed was a drunken Meiko trying to be a matchmaker…or whatever she was trying to be. Kaito knew that she wouldn't accept a no for an answer, so he just sighed dejectedly and nodded.

The woman took another bottle of sake and drank from it, accompanying the gesture with a small cheer of 'WOOT!' before disappearing from the blue-haired man's sight. Hopefully forever, he thought. Not that he was trying to be mean to his lovely sort-of-kind-of-maybe-not-really sister or anything, but as they say, 'better alone than in bad company'.

Maybe he shouldn't love Meiko as much as he thought he should. Maybe he was spoiling her a little by buying her sake with his own money and now her blood stopped to reach her head (or maybe the sake was the one flowing through it, he will never know).

* * *

"Len…?" Not purposely, Kaito left the name hanging more than intended, so he just left his mouth open in surprise.

What was the boy doing here? Sitting in the place his date was supposed to be sitting in, that is?

The aforementioned gulped nervously and crossed his arms attempting to glare at the floor, though he looked as if he were pouting.

"You're my date?" The taller one asked in a brief burst of courage and he felt his voice mirroring his disbelief.

The blond blushed as he continued to look down and answered with a serene, simple and somewhat embarrassed "Yes."

Kaito stared at him for a moment uncomfortable silence and then looked at his hand when he recalled that he had brought a bouquet of flowers because, well…that's what men did in dates, right?

"For you."

Len finally looked at him, hesitated a bit, and, after a dramatic pause, with a flushed face decided to take the flowers. It was at that exact moment their hands touched that the blond realized Kaito was smiling broadly.

Maybe that's why he never refused anything to Rin.

Kaito, meanwhile, thought that Meiko wasn't really _that_ crazy. Or, at least, didn't have such bad ideas.

"Can I sit?"

More blood rushed to Len's cheeks (if possible) as his baby blue eyes locked gazes with Kaito's sapphire ones and stayed silent for a whole minute until he looked down again.

"Sure." He mumbled, hiding his small smile.

Kaito grinned even more as he sat down besides the boy and patted his head, making him pout.

Len knew that his sister asked anything and everything from him, like going on a date with Kaito-nii even with the weirdness that involved the situation itself. And when he felt the closeness of Kaito's hand with his, he was sure that he was never going to deny Rin's wishes anytime soon. Even less if they involved Bakaito.

Just because Rin asked him to!

That will be his excuse.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely~ ^.^ **


End file.
